


【洋灵】我梦见你梦见我

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【洋灵】我梦见你梦见我

（1）

很多人都问过李英超，你为什么要当警察啊？

他对这个问题统一口径，嗨，警察梦呗，男生小时候不都想当警察然后惩恶扬善吗。

“小时候的理想这都实现了，咱小李队长可真是人生赢家啊!”李英超对这样的客套话哑然失笑，摆摆手，然后再催促那人赶紧工作去。

（2）

直到那次。刑侦大队接到一个任务，一个被通缉的贩毒团伙从边境偷渡到了大陆，几年来第一次发现了踪迹，而年纪轻轻的李英超就是这次行动队的组长。情报准确，贩毒团伙直接被一窝端，而团伙头子被李英超亲自摁在地上戴上了手铐。

资料显示他还有一个五岁半的女孩，李英超是在房间的窗帘背后找到的他，很漂亮的小姑娘,裙子是干净的白色。

李英超不再那么严肃，蹲下身来与她平视，试图拉近距离，他挂上和蔼笑容伸手去抱孩子。

“我爸爸是不是做了很多坏事，他会死吗？”

“那你告诉哥哥，如果爸爸出事了，你会好好生活吗？”

“我不知道。”

“你听哥哥说，不管爸爸最会会怎样，你都要好好生活。”

“哥哥你好像和其他的警察不一样。爸爸说警察都很坏。可我觉得哥哥是好人。”

“哥哥不是为了抓坏人才当的警察。”

“那是为什么？”

李英超揉了揉她的小脑袋，想了以后，最终说了句小女孩听不懂的话，“是因为想要配得上喜欢的人啊。”

小女孩被警员带走，李英超独自一个人在房间里沉默了很久,陷入冗长的回忆。

（3）

十年前。那时候的李英超还不是现在李英超。并没有优异的成绩也没有什么过人之处，始终不变的是那张稚嫩优越的脸，还有他从小到大都受人瞩目，要用老土一点到话说，高中时期的他大概就是电视剧里的那种“校霸”吧。

打架惹事样样不落，翻墙的次数比拿笔写卷子的次数还要多。那个年代很少有这样的坏学生，家长要是知道一定会拖回家打断腿。

而李英超就是这么个例外，你说他要是有牛逼的成绩也就算了，然而每次都考个倒数，班主任气的咬牙切齿也没什么用，义务教育没法把你开除，软硬不吃就是个混小子，十年前的李英超也不比现在名气小，十三中学里最能打的人。

学校举行家长会，几乎每个家长都认识他吧。“你可别像那个什么李英超学习啊，那孩子多半是废了，前途无光啊。”声音不太大，但却一字不落的传进了当事人的耳朵里。

李英超撇撇嘴，有点儿不屑。那时候他不太明白学习对一个人有多重要，也不太明白前途的意义 。

李英超是单亲家庭，爸爸一手带大的，他爹叫李成器，大概是李英超他奶奶想让他成器吧，才取了这么个直抒胸臆的大名 ，不过他奶估计是想太多了，取名再好也没太多的用处。

李成器一辈子都是个老好人，在工地干活的，辛苦一辈子就李英超这么个宝贝，李英超虽然从小缺失母爱，但是他爹加倍对他好，可以说是把母爱父爱都给他了 ，毕竟是李家独苗，就算将来不能成龙成凤，那也要让人健健康康长大。

李英超也就他爹这一个弱点了，天不怕地不怕，打架的时候狠心，往死里揍再威胁一番“要是再敢收我们学校穷学生的保护费 老子保证你下次爬回家”。

那时候李英超才16岁，但是收了好几个小弟比自己都还大几岁，叫他老大的时候略显滑稽。

“老大，你这额头出血了。”

“操，我回去怎么跟我爹交代” 李英超轻车熟路的从裤包里摸出一张创可贴粘脑门上，刚刚还牛逼哄哄的风云人物，瞬间就怂了，乖乖回家然后非常熟练的编出一个脑袋磕到了课桌的破理由。

李成器很溺爱李英超，小超啊学习不是唯一的出路，咱儿子将来会有出息的，尽管他这样安慰李英超，但是李英超每次听了这种话心里就有点不是滋味儿 。他不是没试过去认真学习，听课倒是能懂个一知半解，但他这人就是坐不住，上树下河总之一刻都不能安静下来。大概不是自己不是学习的料吧，李英超一口气叹到天涯海角。

高中时期的李英超很受女孩欢迎，座位抽屉里塞满了快要溢出来的情书，都是粉红色的、还有喷过香水的，但是李英超觉得闻着好闷，不如六神花露水来的清香，再加上夏天烦热的感觉，他好像很讨厌摊上被告白这种事情。

往抽屉里塞情书还好，因为他可以选择不看。可是路上被三两个小女生拦住场面就别扭了，推推攘攘把其中一个小女孩儿挤出来，然后恭恭敬敬的双手递上一份情书。若不是情书是花花绿绿的彩色，他甚至以为对面那人要说：奉天承运、皇帝昭曰了。

“李英超同学你好...你能接受我这份心意吗？”

“谢谢你，不过别再喜欢我了。”这句谢谢是发自肺腑的。

十年后的李英超再想到那些时候被告白的场景，觉得有点儿好笑，那时候的他好像真的并没有什么值得喜欢的地方吧。

但是十年前的他也不会想到十年后的他有多么想被爱，他甚至有点迷信了，怕是因为拒绝了那么多份情书所以桃花都离他远去了吧。

他是在17岁那年遇见李振洋的，那个人对他而言是除了他爹最重要的人，与李振洋发生的那么多故事，轰轰烈烈足以影响到他的人生，可是遇见的原因并不浪漫愉悦。

（4）

那是个很平常的下午，李英超罕见的没在外面惹事生非，老早就回了家，回家了却没见着李成器的人影，起初没当回事，直到夜幕降临，电话怎么都打不通，李英超才慢慢开始心慌。

他独自一人跑过了大街小巷，去了他爹会去的所有地方，都没有找见人。最后去了李成器干活的工地，那里如死一般寂静，喊了几声也没人应。

李英超那晚心悸失眠，一整夜都没入睡，直到天快亮的时候接到了警察的电话，说他爸犯了事儿，现在在警察局里，具体情况让他到了再详说。李英超彻底懵了，大脑当机状态，他长这么大都没经历过这种事儿，比惊讶更多的是恐慌。

李英超一路走到警察局，有人先领了他去见李成器。他路上忍不住问他爹到底犯了什么事儿。女警看他年纪小，黑眼圈都要耷拉在地上，有点不忍，叹了口气，还是说了：他涉嫌杀人，现在证据充足，就快起诉了。

李成器一夜之间苍老了很多，李英超才发现他已经发鬓斑白了，一双手处处老茧，指甲盖里脏东西都很多，再看看自己细嫩的一双手，李英超心底像是破了苦胆一样难受，这一切都太突然了，连给他的心里准备都没有。

李成器没说别的，只让他回家，说他要是出了什么事儿李英超一个人要好好生活，絮絮叨叨念了银行卡的密码，存折塞在哪个枕套里，说他一辈子不成器没让李英超过上一天好日子。

李英超说不会的，李英超说爸爸我会等你出来的，不会有事的，奶奶以前说好人有好报，一定要相信警察叔叔们，他们会帮你查明真相的，我会在家等着你回来的。

案发时间在昨天下午，死亡的人叫许荣军，李英超认识他，他和李成器是多年的好友，还亲切叫他荣叔，听到死者名字的时候他深深吃了一惊。更加确信他爸绝不会是凶手。

他和李成器是多年的凶器是一根钢棍，只有许荣军的血迹DNA还有李成器的指纹，并且昨天下午李成器独自在休息室里睡觉，他说自己到的时候许荣军已经死了，偏偏走廊上的监视器前几日刚刚坏掉，也就是说他没有任何不在场证明。

李英超听警察的叙述听的无比认真，皱紧眉头,越听就越绝望，仍谁都会觉得李成器是凶手吧，这一切都太顺理成章了。

“那我现在，我该怎么办，我爸会这么样。”李英超有点失控。

“你可以请律师，或者说我们警局会为你派一个律师，但是证据确凿，应该是没什么挽回的余地了。”警察实话实说。

警局就真的给他派了律师，李英超本来把所有的希望都寄托在这个律师身上，结果律师开门见山说：“这官司是输定了，直到现在都没有第二个嫌疑人，我最多能争取减刑，其他我不敢保证，如果不是义务律师，我不会接这个案子的，何况这次案子对方派的检察官是李振洋，他还没输过官司，我可没这个信心赢过他。”

这番话无疑是彻底打击了李英超。开庭那天他见着传说中从没输过官司的李振洋了，一身法袍不怒自威，长相出众，但他无暇顾及这些，他认为李振洋是他的救命稻草，如果李振洋肯放过李成器一马，结局是不是不会一样。

“小朋友你在说什么？这是法院，你当拍电视剧呢？是法官大人宣判，我只是个检察官，我只做好我份内的事情。”

“我不是...我对不起...但是求您了...我爸爸真的不是杀人凶手...您能不能别...”

李振洋面无表情，看起来不想久留的样子，没想到刚握上门把手，后面的人就扑通一声跪了下来，捏住他法袍的一点点布料，乞求怜悯。

男人叹口气，蹲下来扶他，结果手里文件夹的资料就滑了出来。李英超眼疾手快抢过那张纸，只是很快的浏览了一下，李振洋反应过来的时候一把夺过，但是李英超还是看清楚了很多重要的字眼。

死者手里的西装袖子纽扣，工地负责人刘强栋受贿，还有凶器上面的指纹不止李成器一个人。

“有其他嫌疑人对不对？！哥哥你告诉我凶手是谁啊！有证据了是不是？！你告诉我吧你告诉我。”

李英超瞪圆了猩红的眼睛，发了狂似的抓住李振洋的衣袍，又哭又笑，试图把刚才的那张纸给抢回来。

李振洋的表情有些复杂，甚至是有纠结和痛苦，最后什么话都不说，硬生生的掰开李英超的手指，扬长而去。

“你会遭报应的，你掩盖真相你绝对会遭报应，你不配当检察官，你不配！！！！”李英超撕心裂肺的朝那个决绝的背影狂吼，哭声绝望又空洞，他的世界，在这一刻骤然崩塌了。

李振洋离开后就回到了休息室，他的助理在房间里踱步，看上去等了他挺久。

“李检你去哪里了？副院长打过来很多电话。”

“他说什么了？”

“他说务必胜诉，最好是死刑，事后会让你升职。”

“可是我不稀罕，为什么我要昧着良心打这场官司？凶手分明另有其人，刘强栋受贿那天正好被死者撞见，还有死者手里属于刘强栋外套的纽扣，你觉得这还不足以说明问题吗？”李振洋气愤到抓住助理的领子，把整个人都提了起来。

“李检，你还是太年轻了。”助理笑了，“事到如今没人会在乎谁才是真正的凶手了，不如就早早结束，大家都皆大欢喜不是吗？”

“皆大欢喜？那李成器算什么？替死鬼冤大头？他的儿子又怎么办？背负着爸爸是杀人凶手的标签生活一辈子吗？你们还是人吗？”

助理像是看怪物的眼神一样盯着李振洋，“李检你在说什么呢？他们怎样我不知道，我只知道如果刘强栋出事儿，咱都得完蛋，所以到底该怎么样，你应该比我更加清楚。”

没错，院长助理是都知道真相的，可是刘强栋是他们惹不起的人，一开始李振洋被蒙在鼓里，以为李成器就是真正的凶手，可是在他准备起诉材料的时候却发现太多的疑点，直到他最后查到真凶，告诉院长的时候，院长却并不惊讶，只说你必须胜诉，李成器必须死刑。

于是他要在神圣庄严的法庭上起诉无辜的人，他要穿着高级法袍说谎话，他要违背天地良心，违背道德。但是如果胜诉了，他会变成民众爱戴的检察官，他是惩恶扬善的检察官。所有人认为李振洋该胜诉，该按部就班将替死鬼送入大牢。

他成了案板上任人宰割的鱼肉，而李英超那一番话，那双哭到猩红的眼睛，就是往他身上砍的最后一刀。

他是检察官，不是傀儡。李振洋一步步走进庭审现场，每一步都比上一步坚定，他要对得起身上这件法袍，他要对得起当初宣过的誓。

李振洋最终败诉了，这是他入行以来唯一没胜过的案子。他为对方提供了证据，他把刘强栋杀人的证据亲自双手呈上交给了法官，他在做一个不可思议，疯狂的举动。全场哗然，他助理在下面脸色突变，李英超也惊到说不出话来。

李成器最终被无罪释放，而李振洋主动辞职了。

他想自己也待不下去了，没有一个检察厅会要一个帮对方律师辩护的人吧，在被辞退之前，在受到更多的异样目光前，不如自己麻溜的滚。

李英超在检察厅门口堵了他两天，今天终于拦住了他。

“又找我什么事？这次我可不想再看你哭了。” 

李英超听了窘迫的低下头，“我想我欠你一句对不起，还有谢谢你。”

李振洋说“感谢我那就请我吃饭，我工作都丢了以后估计都吃不上饭了哦？”

那之后两人熟络起来，李英超处于愧疚让他丢了工作，打听到他的地址后，三天两头就往家里送各种小菜，有时候李振洋还在被窝里赖着，李英超就小声的去叫他起床吃饭。到最后去的次数多了，胆子也大了，直接掀开被子把吹风机弄出呼哧呼哧的响声。

“李英超你都不念书的吗？”李振洋随口这么问了一句。

李英超听了无地自容，他该怎么告诉李振洋他考年级倒数整天不学无术呢。那之后李英超来的次数就少了，仿佛十多年以来突然开窍似的在认真学习，他本来就不笨，把心思全部用到功课上，短时间内进步就突飞猛进了。 

高考他报的是警察，他跟李振洋说，“你以后当律师，我就去当警察，咋俩双剑合璧！”

“好啊，要是考上了哥哥就答应你一件事儿，什么都行。”

李成器是在他高考前几天死的，他年纪大身体本来就不好，是悄无声息老死的，什么话都没留下给李英超。下葬那天李英超没哭，身体直直的跪在坟前，他说爸你在天之灵一定要看我有出息，爸你也一定要保佑洋哥，他一辈子都是咱家的救命恩人。我以前的目标是让你过上好日子，但你现在走了，我要加倍加倍的对李振洋好。

李英超最后真的出息了，以不凡的成绩考进了警校，住进了李振洋的家里，他名正言顺成了李振洋名义上的弟弟。

他们相依为命生活了十年，一晃眼这么久，李英超已经爱了他十年了。他有时候觉得李振洋也是爱他的，不然怎么会对他那么纵容那么宠溺，他偷亲他的时候也没有被推开，他有时候又觉得李振洋大概是把他真的当作弟弟。可是谁又能把一个陌生人放在心尖上这么宠呢。

（5）

李英超在房间里坐了好久好久，久到好像把这个十年重新过了一遍。直至双腿麻木，他才机械的动了一下。

兜里电话铃声响起，李英超如梦初醒。备注是“哥哥”，他摁下接听键。

“咋啦哥，我刚出完任务。”

“小兔崽子，现在工作忙了就忘了你哥了是不，电话都不给你哥打一个，你哥今天过生日你是不是忘的一干二净，我回北京了，你今天要不要回家？”

“怎么会不记得哥哥的生日，回来怎么不提前告诉我一声，你等我会，我马上开车回来。”

李英超快大半个月不见李振洋了，两人工作都忙，李振洋又常常出差，见一面实在太难了。

两人买的是二居室，布置的很温馨，暖色调的房间，全是李英超置办的，他老爱买一些毛绒玩具扔在沙发上，什么小鸭子，恐龙，猫猫狗狗的都堆一窝，整张沙发没有屁股落座的地方。

李振洋有时候觉得自己养了个儿子回家。李英超孩子心性很重，可是在警局的他又成了另外一个人，总之反差感不是一点的强烈。

李英超到家的时候他刚洗完澡，下半身被浴巾简单的裹了一圈，头发湿湿的，水珠顺着发梢摇摇欲坠，整个人性感的很，34岁的男人从骨子里散发出来的成熟魅力，不容小觑。

哥你注意点行不行，咋老不穿衣服，你这样很危险哦！李英超边换鞋边跟他开玩笑，把脚拱进可可爱爱的拖鞋里。

“危险什么？我怕你这个小屁孩儿能把我吃了不成？洗手吃饭了，你哥今天亲自下厨。”

“万一真忍不住把你吃了咋整勒？亲自下厨那可辛苦死我们寿星啦。”

李振洋厨艺简直不能再好，从最开始只能泡面到能炒鸡蛋，直到现在已经能做出很多像模像样的大菜了。李振洋负责做菜，李英超就负责洗碗，十多年来都如一日。

酒饱饭足后两人躺沙发上找碟片看，用的是李英超新买的投影仪，说是送给李振洋的生日礼物。

“送投影仪的意义是什么？”

“我希望你永远都能陪我看电影。”

“你还挺会打小算盘，我的生日你送礼物最后却满足了你的愿望？”

李英超笑的前仰后合，说要去上厕所，让李振洋自己先找电影看。“你要看啥啊，这些电影我们不都看过吗？”

就选你最喜欢的那部吧。李英超这么说。

碟片放进DVD里，能听见碟片机器轻轻转动的声音，李振洋在沙发找了一个舒服的位置，刚好把李英超的毛绒玩具全垫在背后。

“哥哥。”音响传来耳熟的声音。李振洋抬头，看见投影仪里黑漆漆的画面，还有一个摇摇晃晃的人影，身形曲线很眼熟，他一眼就能认出来。原来李英超把DVD的设备弄成了视频模式，李英超在房间里隔着墙跟他视频通话，他就在外面用投影仪看他。

“我知道你一定会选这张碟片的，哥哥。”

“有些话不好意思跟你当面说，所以只能用这样的方式，你可不能突然冲进房间里来哦。”

“我们今年算是认识十年来吧，十年前的我还不是我，那时候还是个不学无术的浑小子，你问我不学习吗？我或许从那个时候就是喜欢你的吧，不然怎么会为了你而努力。考大学，做警察，都是为了跟上你的脚步，你那么好，我如果不变好怎么配得上你。”

李振洋很认真的聆听他的每一句话，没有不耐烦的神色，也很认真的看着他。

“生日快乐啊哥，你可不准误会，我这才不是在表白，就是憋了十年太难受了，就让我说出来吧。”

“都是因为你我才会有出息，也没有辜负我爸对我的期望。”

“谢谢你哥哥，以及...”

李英超说的动情李振洋也听的动容，还没等他把真心实意的爱意都表达完，门口就传来迫切的敲门声，“李英超，开门！”李振洋起身敲他的房门，里屋里的人泪眼婆娑还没等眼泪流出来就被打断，情绪都才只酝酿到一半而已。

“你干什么啊，我还没说完，能不能尊重一下我啊，要拒绝也得等我讲完啊！？”

李振洋不说话了，就使劲儿的敲，房门把手都被扭的哐当响，李英超觉得自己如果不开门，这扇门应该活不过今晚了。

认命的把门扭开，结果就落入了一个温暖的怀抱里。

“李英超你真有本事，能忍住这么久你可真能耐。”李振洋用力的把他揉进怀里。

“啥意思啊？”李英超安静的待在他怀里，李振洋的沐浴露气息很好闻，忍不住多吸了两口。

李振洋的声音几近咬牙切齿了“我也忍了很多年了李英超。”

“忍什么？”

“你刚刚没说完的话要说什么？”

李英超低下头，“我想说，谢谢你，以及...”

“李英超我也是。”

“我也爱你。”

 

（6）

对他的爱意不是一时兴起，是日积月累。是他救赎了李英超，是他的出现让不完整的李英超成了最完整的人。

李振洋是瑰丽炫彩的梦，是他响彻云霄都念念不忘的英雄。

 

END.


End file.
